I'm Jealous and Pissed but most likely I want your Kiss
by Queenscrown
Summary: "You don't get to be mad at me." A threatening tone was apparent in his voice as he looked at her with his azure eyes filled with contempt. AMEBEL FIC AMERICAXBELARUS


It was a Monday morning of March, and the North American brothers were having a leisure time in a small-time coffee shop near the summit building where the nations' annual assemblage will be held. The gratifying fragrance of the brewed caffeine wafted in the air and a soft jazz music was playing on the background creating a haimish atmosphere inside the shop. Only a few people were present inside the café, namely the eupeptic cashier named Hyde, and themselves. Matthew held the white cup on his fingers and blew off the steam of his warm coffee taking a sip that left a tad of acrid on his tongue. The brass bell chimed depicting that a customer or customers have entered. _"Welcome Sir and Mam."_ Greeted the cashier with his usual cheery voice.The brothers were having a congenial conversation when someone had caught the attention of the American.

Alfred's youthful beaming smile was abruptly turned into a scornful scowl. His eyebrows were furrowed creating a crease on his forehead and his azure eyes now filled with contempt and envy were glaring intensely at the young man across their table. Yong Soo held the wooden chair for Natalia Arlovskaya, gesturing her to sit and an effulgent grin on his face. Natalia amiably laughed and gently pinched his cheek. _"Silly."_

He was now laughing and constantly sharing jokes with the Belarusian beauty that made Alfred ticked off. A soft giggle came out of her lips, her cheeks were slightly flushed in a rosy shade of red. Tiny creases were formed at the corners of her eyes as she gave out a genuine laugh. Alfred can't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest, his pitiful heart was like tightly clutched by a pair of hands. He clenched his fist and punched the mahogany table with anger. The wooden furniture budged that made their coffee almost spilled on the surface.

Startled from the sudden outburst, Matthew retracted his hand that was situated on the table and instead placed it on his lap. He turned his head aside to see what made his brother infuriated, and he caught the sight of the familiar faces of the Belarusian and Korean nations. _Oh…that's why_. He thought as he looked at his brother who was seething with resentment.

He had known that Alfred had a liking towards Natalia. It was highly evident from his actions. The way he would gaze at her at each assemblage of countries. Her image as the wallpaper and lock screen of his phone. His constant murmurs of her name whenever he fell into slumber in the meeting. The incipient adoration he has for her was obvious not just in the eyes of Matthew but also in his fellow nations.

" _I'm certain that Mr. Korea would be bleeding on the ground by now giving from the looks you have, butchering him like he is some sort of an animal."_ He remarked as he eyed Alfred and Yong Soo to and fro. Matthew heaved out a weary sigh, noting that his brother wouldn't even listen to him since he was too immersed with his detestation. _"If only."_ Alfred gritted his teeth, the poison of disdain was eminently noticeable in his voice. The decibel of their buoyant laughs ringed on his ears that seemingly mocked his current situation. He snapped his head away from the aggravating scene, the glint of odium was still in his eyes. _"I've had enough."_

Overwhelmed with livid, Alfred stood up from his chair and trod his way to their table. _"Oh! Mr. America join us da-ze?"_ A beamish smile was formed on the Korean's chirpy face as he turned his attention to him. But instead, Alfred paid no heed to his presence and fixed his attention to Natalia. _"Come with me."_ He held her wrist in a tight and demanding manner that made her displeased. _"I'm still with Yong Soo, Mr. America."_

She removed his hold off of her wrist as she looked at him with annoyance. _"It would be awfully rude of me if I would just leave."_ He clenched his jaw as he looked at her straight in the eyes. _"Well then."_ Alfred diverted his gaze to the Korean who was now uncomfortable and rather confused with the situation. _"Leave."_ He demanded, the tone of dominance was ringing in his voice. Afraid with his threatening tone, Yong Soo nodded and gave Natalia an apologetic look. _"I'll see you next time Natalia."_ Alfred growled under his breath that made the scared Asian to scurry out of the shop.

" _What's wrong with you?!"_ Natalia reviled. The contempt in her voice was as sharp as the knife she had kept with her. She was on her feet, her petite hands gripped his collar forcing him to degrade his height to hers. The vehement glare she has was piercing his being figuratively.

" _You don't get to be mad at me."_ His gaze at her hardened.The point of their noses touched and their faces were in mere inches apart. Still as furious as the other, no words were exchanged from the two sides. Both beings have pride higher than France's Eiffel tower that neither of them step back.

" _Stupid America."_ Knowing that this petty argument would come to no end if either wouldn't give up, Natalia conceded and released her grip. A victorious grin found its way to Alfred's visage that vexed the Belarusian. She glared at him and crossed her arms. _"Yong Soo is chivalrous unlik-." Her words were cut off short as a pair of lips were pressed on her own._

It was dulcet and tender that she found herself responding. She closed her eyes and unaware that she had wrapped her arms on his neck. Alfred snaked his arms around her waist and tugged her closer to his body deepening the kiss. In need to replenish his lungs with the demand of air, Alfred loathly pulled his lips apart from hers. Natalia was in a state of daze, her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was slightly agape. Her lips were pink and moist from their kiss that he was tempted to claim it once more.

Having her thoughts to return, Natalia snapped back from reality. She slapped his face with her hand and covered her mouth, flabbergasted of what she did. Her face was rufescent with embarrassment and she hastily ran out of the coffee shop.

Alfred touched the red blemish on his cheek, the stinging pain twinged his skin but it didn't matter. _"Yes!"_ He let out a triumphant cheer and gaily cavorted. _"Mattie! Did you see it? Did you see it? She kissed me! She responded to my kiss!"_ Alfred pumped his fist on the air and gamboled his way to his brother. _"Way to go Alfred."_ Matthew cheered for his brother and gave out a genuine smile.

 _Reviews…*smiles*_


End file.
